Zoe Evans
Dr Zoe Evans is a primary character from the Prime campaign. In the beginning, she is merely a surgeon at the local hospital, but her contributions to the bombing investigations quickly result in her life becoming much more complicated and deadly. Story Zoe Evans is there at the mall that fateful day, during the terrorist attack. It was there that she met Ranger, and the two formed an alliance to assist Detective Becker with finding his partner, as well as investigating the bombings that were occurring throughout the city. Dropping her career as a skilled surgeon, Zoe takes to the life of a Runner with ease, though this sudden transition eventually catches up with her. After battling Ullyses and finding herself in trouble with the Red Dragons, Zoe and Ranger work to take down the Chinese gang, along the way rescuing Officer Martinez and coming across Lazarus, the demon, for the first time. It is Zoe who kills the Sensei of the Red Dragons, technically becoming the new leader, though through tradition, this is not acceptable. When she and Ranger become the owners of the Dojo, Zoe begins learning magic, having became intrigued with the art since meeting Lazarus. It is through this she meets Florence, who teaches her all she knows, helping her become a skilled mage. Through this interaction, she also falls in love with her trainer, and the two marry later on in the story. Blackmailed into working for Mitsuhama, Zoe journeys with Ranger and Desmond to a Polar Base, where they battle a vampire. Zoe is bitten, and as a result panics and becomes frustrated with her situation, nearly blowing up the facility as a result. Battling their look-a-likes leads to the group taking on Mitsuhama industries, where Zoe nearly dies after being fatally wounded by Ullyses. She cuts off his leg with her last ounce of strength, and technically dies before she is resuscitated by Doc Wagon. After Ranger leaves to train with the Knight's Errant and funds become low, Zoe moves to England with Florence, Grimm, and Foxglove, moving into the mansion owned by the technomancer's parents. She begins working as a GP in the tiny village where they live. The money from this pays for the dues owed to Florence's magical order and covers little else. Zoe joins the battle at the Polar Base, reluctantly returning to help recover Foxglove and his family, and battle Myraxcise before she destroys the world. The events that unfold there, as well as learning an unfortunate truth about Becker and his family, lead to Zoe developing anxiety and sleeping difficulties. She learns from Roland some time after the battle, after deciding not to look in the tombe, that in the other realities, she is a mother to a twin boy and girl. Personality Zoe is a logical thinker, through and through. She handles pressure well, and is empathetic towards others. Upon forming an alliance-turned-friendship with Ranger, she becomes more tactical, and forms a platonic bond with the ex-soldier, caring for him both physically, and emotionally. Upon meeting Florence, she becomes more protective of those around her, and begins to question her own morality more as she becomes further ingrained in the mystical world. Particularly after the events of the Polar Base, Zoe's mental stability takes a knock, and she seems to start questioning the real dangers she has found herself surrounded by. After the final battle with Myraxcise, and upon learning the fate of Lindsay Becker and her son, Zoe becomes riddled with night terrors and struggles to sleep properly, suffering from horrific nightmares fuelled by her own anxiety and guilt. While burying the tombe which writes the future, Zoe unwillingly reveals to Florence that she desperately wants childen, but later discloses that she does not feel worthy of becoming a mother due to the things she has done in the past, and does not feel it would be fair to bring a child into her dangerous world. Relationships Ranger Meeting Ranger is the first real catalyst that sparks the change in Zoe's life. He is there during the first attack at a mall, and he and Zoe work together to take down the terrorist occupying force. Though weary of his stubborn attitude, similar to her own, Zoe eventually warms to him, and regards Ranger as her best friend. Assisting him on the field with her expert medical knowledge, and rough abilities in combat, they become a real force to be reckoned with, a deadly duo feared by many. Due to their vast accomplishments, they become legends in their own right. Though they tend to but heads due to their similarly hot tempers, Zoe cares for the man deeply and sees him as the brother she never had, treating him medically and often bringing him back from the brink of death. Ranger gives Zoe a flower as a wedding gift, kept in a bell jar and enchanted to never die, seemingly to symbolise the love between the couple. He also gives her and Florence a Tibetan death scroll, which they hang on the wall in the bedroom. Becker Though agitated with the Detective upon their first meeting, after she was hauled in for questioning regarding the Mall bombings, Zoe's relationship with Becker grows quickly through their time working together to recover Officer Martinez, and she begins to look to him as a father figure, caring for him and his family. When the Knights Errant bring Lazarus' true nature to light, Zoe is hesitant to betray her friend. However, upon learning her bond with the demon could endanger the lives of Becker and his family, Zoe quickly changes her mind, and takes the steps towards purifying Lazarus. Learning of the deaths of Mrs Becker and their eldest son proves to be a breaking point for Zoe, triggering her insomnia. Florence A contact of Becker's, Florence Albrecht is an accomplished Hermatic Mage, specialising in investigations of the occult. She works for the SI, and takes over from the Lone Star when cases start to become a bit too supernatural for their tastes. Zoe enlists her to become her trainer when she wishes to learn magic, and Florence moves to the Dojo to do this, also assisting with the construction of their magical lodge. Zoe is at first very impressed with Florence's capability as a mage, seeing her in action at their very first meeting. She becomes further awe-struck as their training begins, and Zoe herself begins exhibiting raw talent in the craft. This respect soon deepened into an attraction, and as their months together progressed, Zoe soon learned these feelings were mutual. The two entered into a relationship shortly after the first trip to the Polar Base, though Florence remained quite closed-off, despite being quite physically affectionate with Zoe. After finding her trapped underneath the Dojo upon learning of the existance of their doppelgängers, Zoe tells Florence she loves her for the first time. Some time in between moving to England and settling in with Foxglove's parents, the two become engaged and marry shortly after. The wedding, and the arrival of an enchanted book as a result, spark off the next series of events that shape the Shadowrun story. After consulting with Roland, Zoe learns that in both of the existant timelines separate from her own (Alpha and Beta), she and Florence have children, a twin boy and girl. The children are said to become very powerful in their later years. Grimm Zoe's relationship with Grimm, though sometimes strained, is stemmed from a great feeling of mutual respect for one another. Though constantly, and somewhat comically, frustrated with Grimm's antics, Zoe is deeply protective of the elf and would easily give her life for her. Upon realising that Myeraxcise was approaching Grimm with deadly intent, Zoe focused all her power upon the Archdemon, despite wishing to assist Lazarus and previously witnessing her brutal murder of Michael. This decision nearly brings great harm to Zoe, as Myeraxcise then turns on her like she did with Michael, but an impressive display of defensive magic saves her. Grimm buys Florence and Zoe a stuffed giraffe as a wedding present, which she pre-named Sheldon. She often fantasizes about flying off into space whilst riding Sheldon, supported by several hundred other giraffes, which she declares exist as her 'Gir-mada'. Zoe and Grimm constantly argue about a giraffe's ability to jump. Foxglove Zoe meets Foxglove when he is enlisted to help them during the Martinez investigation. Foxgloves works as a technomancer for Becker, and helps keep Zoe and Ranger's battles covered up, as well as unearthing valuable information for the two. Due to his dry nature, he and Zoe tend to get along well, though they bicker in a similar manner to her and Ranger. After he is shot by the Red Dragons, and consequently crippled, Zoe vows to avenge him, and plots to take down the illustrious gang. Despite caring for him, Zoe is often guilty of forgetting him. Lazarus Lazarus is a demon, and the first person to display any magic in Zoe's life. While being held captive by the Red Dragons, Lazarus and Zoe chat about life and magic, and Zoe becomes truly interested in the man, and sees that there is some good left in him. After overthrowing the gang, Zoe wishes to summon Lazarus once more and bind him to her, believing they would need his power to defeat whatever force lurks within the Polar Base. While this proves to be true, Lazarus insists on a sacrifice before he will bind to Zoe. As a result, Zoe cuts off her own pinky with Lazarus' bone knife. He later returns this when he is purified. Zoe is confronted by the Knight's Errant with regards to her demon friend, and agrees to purify him, though she is reluctant. After becoming an angel, Zoe and Lazarus' friendship continues to grow, and he comes to assist her whenever called, despite technically no longer being bound to her. His death by a werewolf's hands greatly saddens Zoe, and contributes to the guilt that results in her insomnia. It is later revealed that, whilst still a demon, Lazarus had intentions to turn Zoe into something much darker, but these plans never came into action. Abilities An accomplished surgeon, Zoe knows her way around knives, and under Ranger's tutelage, becomes a skilled swordswoman, specialising in katanas. Growing up on a farm, Zoe was taught archery by her late father, who was a keen bowman that loved to hunt. After Zoe becomes an accomplished mage, she begins focusing her abilities with magic, and realises she no longer needs arrows, but can enchant her bow to shoot flaming ones. Being a doctor also enables Zoe to hold a wide knowledge of medicine and biotech, which she enforces to patch up others, and wake those who are unconscious. She seems to be quite incapable with using a grappling gun, despite being very athletic.